koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Himiko
Himiko is one of the new characters in Warriors Orochi 2. She was an obscure shaman queen of Yamataikoku in ancient Japan, and was briefly mentioned in Records of Three Kingdoms as having contact with the Kingdom of Wei. Though there are few written records of her rule, oral legends and archeological evidence proves that she existed. Himiko's Rune, an item in Samurai Warriors, is also named after her. She's also briefly mentioned in the history regarding certain accessories in the third Kessen. Role in Games Warriors Orochi Sometime after Orochi's defeat, Da Ji finds Himiko in the new, parallel world. It is unclear how they met or when, but the young girl admires Da Ji and follows her where ever she goes. To fine tune her sorcery, she briefly serves as a warrior in Orochi's remnant army and helps them rebuild their forces. When the other forces begin to pursue Da Ji, the ladies flee from their pursuers to join Kiyomori. Himiko sometimes stays behind to help her friend by summoning magical clay statues to track and disrupt the enemy. Though Da Ji is eventually caught, Himiko reaches her destination and is used in a ritual to resurrect Orochi. In Wei's scenario, she continues to fight for Orochi's army but falls in combat. Kessen Himiko appears as a young and bratty prophet in Kessen II. She foretold that Cao Cao has Heaven's will and is worthy of the Mandate of Heaven. She is a powerful sorceress for Wei and Zhuge Liang's rival in magic. She is infatuated with Cao Cao and jealous of any other woman who is close to him. Thus, she usually schemes to get rid of the lady closest to him, Diao Chan. In both stories, she conjurers a massive tornado during the decisive battle between Shu and Wei. She seems ordered to do this in Shu's story but it's really a jealous rampage in Wei's scenario. In Shu's ending, like Zhuge Liang, she will lead a final resistance against Shu a year after her lord's death. After her defeat, she is mentioned leaving for a faraway land in the east. In Wei's ending, she stays with Cao Cao, who is considered the emperor of the land. Character Info Personality A cheerful and perky girl, Himiko is an amicable child who easily befriends her allies. She fiercely defends Da Ji and will be offended by anyone who tries to harm her. Though aware of her mission, she will sometimes forgo it to save her friend. Perhaps due to her age, she trusts anything that Da Ji says. She has a bit of a fiery streak in her and always wants to prove herself in battle. However, her outbursts are usually reckless and she can become clueless if she is trapped. Voice Actors * Melissa Fahn - Kessen II (English) * Sayaka Maeda - Warriors Orochi (Japanese) * Hinako Saeki - Kessen II (Japanese); also served as the live model for character Quotes *"Another enemy put in his place!" *"Step into the light!" *"Now you've got me angry." *"Don't look at me like that! I know what you're thinking!" :"I'm not looking at anything! Get that annoying brat!" ::~~Himiko and Dong Zhuo *"Hu Zhi, what's your take on that Diao Chan girl? Is she really all that great? My eyes are much deeper, my figure more fuller and more shapey, I'm very graceful, and my legs are longer. See, I'm much younger than her. She's so old! The only thing that she's got going for her is that she resembles his mother!" :"Accept it. She's really something. Forget about it." :"Hu Zhi's a great big loser! I hate you, Hu Zhi!!" ::~~Himiko and Hu Zhi; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset direction + '''R1: '''Number her clay effigies. Horse Moveset Fighting Style Like Da Ji, Himiko's fighting style is a form of dancing, with her enchanted clay effigies doing all the work. Himiko's primary attacks are her projectiles, which give her the superior range to keep most enemies well beyond arm's reach. Since most of her moves spray in all directions, Himiko is arguably second to none in terms of crowd clearing. Her considerable firepower doubles when pressing R1 while moving, giving her four clay effigies to fight with. The downside to Himiko is her slow running speed and low defense, so she can’t afford to let particularly strong enemies get close. Weapons Gallery Himiko-3rdcostume.jpg|Third costume in Warriors Orochi 2 Image:Himiko-kessenII.jpg|Himiko in Kessen II Category:Warriors Orochi Characters